Lord Voldemort is back
by anuraga
Summary: Voldemort is back.will Harry be able to destroy him once again?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine morning. There was no sound except for the wind rustling the windows. Harry potter woke up with a start. His scar has prickled again after 22 years. He was sure that he had not imagined it for he could still feel the pain in his scar. He looked around and saw the clock. It was four in the morning. Ginny was there beside him, sleeping. She was so beautiful. For one second he considered waking her and telling her about his at the end he decided not to wake her. It would be foolish if he said voldemort is back just because his scar has hurt again after 22 years.

But he could not go to sleep either. He had more pressing questions in his mind. It seemed impossible to shut his mind. 'Is it possible that voldemort is back?', 'has Dumbledore indeed made a mistake in the number of horcruxes that voldemort has made to make him immortal?', 'if there are more horcruxes, how would he be able to find and destroy it again?' As he thought this, fear rose in him. He thought how he managed to destroy all the horcruxes before. He closed his eyes trying to sleep and flashes of memory came before his eyes. Slowly he drifted back to sleep.

'Harry, wake up. Its nearly time. They will be here any moment' said Ginny

Harry woke up and saw Ginny. She was fully dressed and holding the breakfast tray.

'Get up Harry. Ron and Hermione will be here any moment. I hope Rose and Hugo like our present' she said and walked away.

Harry got up from the bed thinking about the weird things that happened in the morning. He does not want to tell anyone about his scar prickling again. After all its Christmas eve and he don't want anyone to be upset.

He looked out of the window and saw his sons playing Quidditch. James, who is a seeker himself now, is teaching Albus about how to hit a bludger.

His sons watched him and James said, 'common dad, join us. Its boring with al'.

'Come down. Your aunt and uncle are arriving today. We will play in the evening' he said and began to eat the breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast he headed for the kitchen and saw Teddy lupin helping Ginny.

'Hi Teddy, how are you?' Harry asked.

'I am fine Harry' he said. 'Where is Lily? I haven't seen her', he enquired.

'She is up in her bedroom. She is painting. She is becoming good at it' Ginny said.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment, two people appeared out of the fire place, Rose and Hugo Weasley. Ron and Hermione, however , apparated to Harry's home.

'Merry Christmas Harry', Ron said.

'Merry Christmas', Harry replied.

For a split second, Harry thought of saying what had happened in the morning to Ron and Hermione. But he found the kitchen crowded and so thought that it can wait.

Albus (Al) and Rose were playing wizard chess while James, Lily and Hugo were watching.

'Move your pawn to right Al. If not, there is a fair chance for you to lose the game to our lovely Rose 'James said seriously.

'Will you shut up James? I know what I am doing ', al said irritably.

James did a good imitation of how Al's face will be when he is angry and everyone roared with laughter.

'Give it a rest James', Ginny yelled and started serving Onion soup to everyone.

'So what is it you wanted to tell Harry', Ron asked

Harry chocked. He never mentioned anything about his scar to Ron. How could he have found out?' Has Ron become an expert in Legilimens?' Harry asked himself. Pushing all his shock and thoughts away, he asked, 'What do you mean?'

'The case we are dealing Harry, you said that you have information which will help us to find him' Ron explained.

'oh yeah ,I forgot. I heard that he has been sighted in Diagon Alley', Harry said.

'Who you both are talking about?' asked Hermione

'Mundungus Fletcher. He hasn't given up on stealing precious possessions Hermione', Ron said.

Hermione haven't replied and started speaking about S.P.E.W to Ginny.

'She hasn't given up on SPEW' Ron said to Harry in an undertone so that Hermione will not hear him.

'Come on everyone. We will go and play Quidditch', James said. And he, Lily, Hugo, Albus and Teddy went out to play Quidditch. Harry, who desperately wanted to talk privately with Ron and Hermione, signaled them to follow him to the sitting room.

Confused by his Odd behavior, Ron and Hermione followed him to the sitting room.

'What happened Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Listen, I need to talk to you two.' he said and began to tell what happened in the morning.

'You don't reckon that Voldemort is back again, do you?' Ron asked.

'Of course, he is not back. We destroyed all his horcruxes. Haven't we? How could he possibly be back?' Hermione asked sounding worried.

'I don't know. Maybe, Dumbledore would have missed a horcrux. What if there are more horcruxes Hermione?' Harry asked.

The idea of Voldemort having more horcruxes put everyone in a state of shock. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

'Definitely not Harry', she said and he could feel that she sounded even cheery.

'How did you work that out', asked Ron.

'Don't you remember Ron? Last time, when he found out that we are after his horcruxes, he was afraid. He was afraid that he will become mortal again. Harry saw through his mind. Didn't you harry?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah I did, so if Voldemort is not back, then what does this indicate Hermione? Dumbledore said that my scar is giving warning whenever he is near me or whenever he is strong again.' Harry argued back.

'You don't reckon that there is still some part of Voldemort within me, do you?'Harry asked expressing his worst fear.

As harry said this, Ron and Hermione considered it for a moment.

'No Harry, its impossible. He killed that part himself.' Ron said.

At that moment Ginny entered the sitting room putting an end to their conversation. She was looking at them suspiciously.

'What are you three up to?' she yelled. She looked livid.

'Nothing Ginny. We were just talking', Harry said.

'Then you could have done it in the kitchen itself. 'She was skeptical.

'..Err.. We will wait in the kitchen Harry', Ron chuckled and gone out with Hermione leaving Harry and Ginny.

'I know that you are up to something. What is it? 'She snapped.

Harry moved closer and kissed Ginny.'you look beautiful' he said.

Ginny put her arms around harry, 'well, that's not the answer to my question' she said.

Harry looked down and saw Ginny's eyes. Realizing that he can't hide it anymore, he said, 'I will tell you later. Let us go out'.

Harry and Ginny came to the kitchen and everyone was ready to go to the burrow when it happened suddenly. They heard a loud noise coming out of lily's room. Harry, who was already confused by his scar, reached for his wand immediately and gone up through the stairs.

Ron followed him with his wand held out too.

'Everyone wait here. We will be back', Hermione and Ginny said to the kids and followed Harry and Ron.

They reached lily's room and were shocked to see the scene there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Ron and Harry found a little girl in lily's room. She was three foot tall with waist length hair. She looked pretty. She watched Ron and Harry with great interest. They started to attack her. But none of their spells seemed to make an effect on that little girl. She was distracted as the door behind them banged open. Ginny and Hermione were standing there with their wands held high.

'Who is it Harry? Is she an imposter', Ginny asked.

'I don't know. None of our spells hit her. It simply bounced of her', Harry said.

'I think that she is a magical creature Harry' Hermione said.

Harry and Ron observed the girl closely. She was thin. She looked less like a human, yet pretty. After deciding that she is of no harm to them, Harry stowed his wand back in his jean.

'Who are you?' Harry asked.

'I am Abby. Miss lily created me this morning', she said.

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, she painted me this morning. Look there' she said pointing to a frame in the room.

There was a chart in that frame, and in that lily has written Abby. Below that she didn't painted anything. All four of them exchanged meaningful looks. Ginny went out of the room and called lily to come up.

'What have you done Lily?' James asked.

'I didn't do anything. Let's go', she said and climbed the stairs taking two at a time.

Everyone entered Lily's room and saw the girl who was lying low in lily's bed.

Lily let out a shrill and looked at her father. 'What happened Lily?' Harry asked.

Lily looked at the girl and then said in a frightened voice, 'I painted her this morning dad. But I haven't given her life. She could not be alive. She is a painting'.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked,' Is there any kind of magic which will give life to a painting?'

Hermione racked her brains but she could not find any spell that brings life to a painting.

'No', she replied.

'I think she inherited my mother's magic.' Harry said.

'What?' asked Ginny, Hermione and Ron in unison.

Harry looked at them and said, 'Yes. My mother made a flower to blossom in her hand during her childhood.'

'But that was only a flower Harry. But lily has given life to a girl' Hermione said.

'No Hermione. She is not a human. Look at her closely' Ron said.

Hermione moved closer to the girl and looked at her. She was neither a human nor like a ghost.

'Yes, she doesn't look like a human. But none of your spells hit her. Don't you think that it's a bit odd?'

'Yeah she's got a point', Ginny said.

Everyone stared at the little girl and she looked frightened.

'You cannot harm me. Your spells will not affect me. I can only be controlled by my creator's mind.' Abby said and looked at lily.

Lily glared at her and said, 'I don't want you to be here.'

As soon as she said it, the girl exploded in mid air leaving nothing but dust.

Lily looked frightened and let out a sob. Harry calmed her down. It took an hour to calm her down.

'Let's go to the burrow', Ginny said.

All the kids travelled through the floo powder and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny disapparated.

Harry wished Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a merry Christmas and looked around. He found Bill and Charlie sitting in a corner. Percy was playing Quidditch with his son Frank.

'Hey Harry. Fred (George's son) and I are inventing a cloak which will attract any girl in this world. Want to have a look at it?' George asked.

Before Harry could reply, Ginny came there. 'That was not ludicrous George.' She said.

'If you say so', George said and winked at Harry.

'Where is Fred?'Harry asked avoiding Ginny's eyes.

'He and James are examining the cloak', George laughed and said.

'No they are not', snapped Ginny and went upstairs to Fred's room.

'Mr. Weasley, I need to talk to you', He said and walked towards Mr. Weasley.

He narrated what had happened in his home to Mr. Weasley. 'Do you think it's weird?' he asked.

'I don't know Harry. I have never heard of such magic. Maybe you are right. Lily would have inherited her grandmother's talents.' He said.

At that moment, Errol, the family owl, soared past the window bringing the evening prophet with it. Harry took the prophet and started to read it.

'Two Muggles have been murdered and the ministry reckons that the Muggles have been hit by a killing curse', he read from the prophet.

On hearing it, everyone gathered around Harry and started to read the news. Harry exchanged a look with Ron and Hermione.

'Do you think that Voldemort has murdered them?' Ron asked in an undertone so that only Harry and Hermione could hear him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dereck Molfoy was sitting in his room and stared at the black stone in his hand. As he looked at it, he could not help but thank James Potter, since it was for him that he had got the stone. He provoked James Potter and landed himself in a detention to go into the forbidden forest. He loathed the idea of going inside the forbidden forest with the oaf Hagrid but soon his frustration turned into curiosity when he found himself in a place where Lord Voldemort had once sheltered himself. He glanced around the place and found a black stone glinting in the sun. He took it and observed it. He looked at the strange symbol engraved on its surface. He immediately understood that it is the resurrection stone and hid it under his cloak.

His mind was full of thoughts. He heard about the deathly hallows and wanted to know whether it is true or not. He had reached the corridor leading to the dungeons and into the slytherin common room. He wanted to be alone while he experimented with the stone and so he had gone to his dormitory. He felt relief when he found it empty. He took the stone out and turned it three times. To his astonishment, a ghost of Lord Voldemort appeared in front of him. He was so shocked that he nearly dropped the stone and the ghost disappeared.

He came back to reality when he heard his father's voice.

'Dereck come down', Draco Molfoy yelled.

He came down and sat beside his father.

'Have you thought about it dad?' he asked

'I told you that it's impossible Dereck. Just leave it.'

'Why can't dad? If we can find a way to repair a Horcrux, then Lord Voldemort will be back' he said.

'Even if it is possible, we don't have the remains of the horcruxes to repair it. So stop thinking about it', Draco yelled.

His son frowned at him and thought that he could not let it go. He now knew that the stone was a part of the horcrux. If only he had a way to repair it, then the Salazar slytherin's noble work will be finished. He hurried back to his room and took the stone out. He turned it three times and saw a ghost of Lord Voldemort appear in front of him. He bowed his head in a respectable manner.

'My Lord, I have been trying to repair this part of the horcrux. But I could not find a way to do it' he said

'I am glad that I have a true follower. What is your name?' Voldemort asked him.

'I am Dereck Molfoy, My Lord.'

Voldemort looked at him and said 'you have to prepare a portion. I will tell you the ingredients that are needed'

He then told Dereck how it has to be prepared and disappeared as Dereck put the stone back to his pocket.

Dereck searched for the ingredients to prepare the portion which will act as an antidote for the basilisk venom. After two days he started to prepare it. He was almost successful in preparing it. He added the last ingredient and let the portion to be simmered. If all went well, by morning he would be able to succeed. The very thought of it put him on cloud nine.

But to his dismay, he found the portion still looking green in color. It should have turned into a colorless portion by now. He checked whether he had added all the ingredients. He has done it correctly, yet he could not succeed. He thought of asking Lord Voldemort about what has to be done next as it was he who had told him to prepare a portion. He turned the resurrection stone three times and in front of him came the ghost of Lord Voldemort. He bowed his head to his Lord.

'Is the portion ready Dereck' a high cold voice asked him.

'My Lord, it is almost ready' he answered looking frightened.

Voldemort examined the portion. He asked Dereck to perform certain magic. Even then the color of the portion hasn't changed. He finally said that the portion needed Dark magic.

'Tell me how it has to be done my Lord?' Dereck asked politely.

Voldemort thought for some time and said certain incantations that are needed to be performed. Dereck muttered the incantations told by his Lord. But the portion has not turned colorless.

Voldemort then told that he had to research about it. Two days passed and Voldemort discovered a spell which will make the portion colorless and act an antidote for the basilisk venom. It was four in the morning. He told Dereck what has to be done. Dereck quickly done what his master has told him and was delighted to find the portion colorless. He took the stone and immersed it in the portion. The effect was immediate. The portion turned darker. The portion started to hiss and the room was filled with fumes coming out from the cauldron. Dereck could not breathe. He saw a tall figure in the midst of the fumes. He succeeded. Lord Voldemort is back.

He is back. He, Lord Voldemort is back. Yet he is so weak and mortal again. True, he is back. But there are no more horcruxes. He doesn't know where the remains of other horcruxes are. Yet he had to find a way to be immortal again, to be powerful again, and to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work. He has to find a way to be strong again. For that he has to take the soul of other people. He knew what has to be done.

'My Lord' Dereck's voice pulled him back to reality. He looked down at him, meeting Dereck's gaze. Dereck quickly lowered his head and bowed him again.

'You will be rewarded Dereck. Now I have got to go' he said and got up.

He flew into a narrow alleyway looking for the sign of Muggles. At last he found them. The two Muggles were arguing about something. He flew towards them. The Muggles sensed his presence and stopped arguing. Shock filled every inch of their face when they saw a man flying towards them. Without giving a chance for them to think anymore, Voldemort killed them. He could feel that he is regaining his strength.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All,**

 **Sorry for such a long break in continuing this story. Here is a short summary of the story for you to recall it.**

 **Summary: Harry and Ginny were living happily with their children James, Albus and lily until one fine morning when harry woke up with his scar hurting him. It was Christmas Eve when he discussed about his scar with Ron and Hermione. The three of them discussed the possibilities of Voldemort rising again. It seemed impossible at the moment, but the news (Two muggles have been murdered by the killing curse) in the evening prophet confirmed Harry's worst fears. Meanwhile Dereck Malfoy (Son of Draco Malfoy) found the resurrection stone in the forbidden forest and with the help of lord Voldemort's ghost, made an antidote for basilisk's venom and immersed the stone in it. As the stone was part of a horcrux, lord Voldemort has raised again but only too week as the stone was only a part of the here it goes!**

'What does this mean?' Ron asked Harry and Hermione once they are out of earshot.

'I don't know', Harry said. 'Maybe I was right in saying that Dumbledore has indeed made mistakes in the number of horcruxes made by Voldemort'.

'No Harry. That's not possible. If there were more horcruxes, you would have seen it in Voldemort's mind' Hermione said.

'Maybe this is just a coincidence' Hermione added after a while.

'Coincidence Hermione? Whom do you think will kill muggles just for the fun of it?' Ron argued back.

I don't know Ron. Maybe some of Lord Voldemort's followers. They like to show off, the death eaters.

Harry and Ron considered this for a moment. It seemed possible. Even a week before there was riot near the ministry and they found some of Voldemort's old pals have been involved in it. But no one ever dared to kill muggles.

'But Hermione, What if he made another horcrux after killing the part of him residing within me. I would not have felt it because the part of lord Voldemort within me was destroyed.' Harry said

'It could be possible Harry. But what if these murders were just the work of some death eaters? Voldemort would never have raised again.' Hermione said.

'Then what about his scar? Ron asked. Dumbledore said that his scar will hurt him only when lord Voldemort is near him or when he is gaining strength'

Silence followed Ron's words as the three of them thought about this. It seemed possible that Lord Voldemort is back, after all he was the one who killed muggles just for the fun of it. Fear rose in all three of them as they thought about the possibilities of the number of horcruxes Lord Voldemort has made.

'We need to talk to Dumbledore', Harry said.

'Are you mad?' Ron asked. He is dead for all we know.

'No, I mean we have to talk to his portrait in Hogwarts.' Harry said.

'That's a good idea harry. But now is not the time. We should go out before Ginny becomes suspicious again' Hermione said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back into the soon as they entered the kitchen, Lily came running towards Harry.

'Can I have a private word dad' Lily asked.

'Sure Lily, what is it?' Harry asked.

Lily dragged her father to a more private place. After making sure that they could not be overheard, she looked at her father and asked very slowly, 'Dad…. Err….. Can I….er…paint again?'

I am very interested in painting dad. But I am afraid of what happened today. I swear I haven't gave life to Abby. I am afraid to paint anything now, she added.

Harry looked at her. She was strained. He considered for a moment and said 'Well Lily, don't be afraid. Just continue painting. Abby doesn't seemed harmful, maybe next time you could become friends with her.'

Lily seemed cheerful by this idea and kissed harry. 'Thanks Dad. I will do that.' She said and hurried towards her brothers.

Given the circumstances, harry was worried about this particular magic that lily possessed. Though he convinced himself that lily would surely have inherited this talent from her grandmother, he could not avoid the nagging question of how the creature (Abby) will only be controlled by lily's mind. He made a mental note to talk about this to Ginny. Maybe they should warn lily not to paint within Hogwarts.

Having someone find out about this particular talent of lily should not be welcomed. Even in the wizarding world, giving life to a painting is weird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

'It's almost time. Come on everyone. 'James, Lily, Al' back to home' roared Ginny

At once James, Al and lily came running towards her and took some floo powder and travelled back to their home.

'Come on then, let's go 'Ginny told harry.

'You go on. I will be coming in a minute', Harry told and walked towards Ron and Hermione

Ginny glared at him and disapparated.

'Let's go to Hogwarts after Christmas and talk to the portrait of Dumbledore' Harry said

'Yeah Harry. We will come to your place after Christmas' Hermione said

After exchanging Christmas wishes to each other , Harry, Ron and Hermione disapparated.

Even after coming home, Harry was thinking about Voldemort and didn't notice when Ginny came into the Hall looking livid. He was thinking of the discussion he had with Ron and Hermione. The prospect of voldemort rising again has put him in a state of shock. Even though he racked his brains, he could not find any other reason for his scar hurting him again.

'What's the matter Harry? You are looking dreadful' Ginny's voice pulled him back to reality.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny sitting across him cross-legged. At last Harry told everything about his scar to Ginny.

Silence followed Harry's words.

'Is there any possibility of voldemort rising again Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I don't Know Ginny. What if voldemort made more horcruxes after he killed the part of horcrux living inside me? Then I would not have felt it'

'That doesn't seem possible harry. We all know what happened that night. Voldemort and every one of us thought you were dead. Even if he had the idea of making more horcruxes, he would have had plans to do it later. On that night, his first priority was to make sure that you don't have any followers. He wanted to show us that you were dead and he won', Ginny explained.

Harry considered this and thought that Ginny has got a point. Even then he was perplexed about the news that came in the evening prophet. Who will kill muggles just for the fun of it.

When he pointed this to Ginny, She said 'Don't Worry Harry, We will talk to Dumbledore. Maybe, as Hermione said, this may just be the work of some death eaters. They like to show off'

'Yeah. There is no point in worrying about it now. Let's get some rest now', Harry said.

'We need to talk about Lily. We should not allow her to paint again Harry. ' Ginny said

'Yeah I wanted to talk about that too. But let's not frighten her now Ginny. Abby doesn't seemed dangerous to me.'

'Yeah but if someone finds out that lily can give life to a painting, they will not keep it quiet. It is weird Harry. I am worried'

'We will warn Lily not to paint within Hogwarts. She surely will understand' Harry said

'What if someone finds in the neighborhood? It's still dangerous. Let's ask her to stop painting' Ginny argued back.

'I don't think its dangerous Ginny. I just think that she has inherited this talent from my mother. She is already afraid of painting. Let's not frighten her more' Harry said

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes. He seemed troubled. 'Maybe, we should discuss it with Dumbledore. He may know something' Ginny said.

She looked so reluctant to accept that lily has inherited his mother's talent. Nevertheless he agreed. Ginny looked relieved and went to bed.

Harry started to write a letter to McGonagall informing about their arrival to Hogwarts

 _Minerva,_

 _I hope you are doing well. Given the circumstances, Myself, Ron and Hermione will be coming to Hogwarts to speak with the portrait of Dumbledore. Will explain everything when we meet._

 _PS: we are planning to come after Christmas._

 _Harry_

Harry finished and read the letter. It was short. He decided not to mention about his scar in the letter. He can explain it later when they meet. He stood up and attached the letter to their family owl Elmo and took him to the window.

Harry Watched until Elmo was out of sight and has gone to bed thinking that he will finally have answers to his questions when he reaches Hogwarts and speak with the portrait of Dumbledore.


End file.
